


Young Avengers as ballet performance

by annathecrow



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ballet, Contemporary Dance, Dancing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: 3 paintings of the Young Avengers, if Young Avengers were interpreted as a ballet or contemporary dance performances.Also included: too many opinions about the respective performances; ideas for other Marvel/MCU characters.





	Young Avengers as ballet performance

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add some of my better fanart to AO3. It's not an "archive" in a proper sense, because the art is hosted off-server (on Backblaze atm), but it's a better fit than other online "places" I maintain these days.

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/115517384638/yes-thats-young-avengers-as-a-ballet-youre), posted 2015/04/05.)

Yep, Young Avengers as a ballet. There was some logic involved, but mostly it was me watching one ballet too many and listlessly thinking about superheroes. Superheroes have tights, ballet dancers have tights, it makes sense right? RIGHT???

(To my defense, I had spent about 30 hours of my life watching a dance performance on an endless loop for an art project. This was bound to happen.)

I’d like to claim that I don’t actually _like_ ballet, but given that I have Very Specific Ideas about the performances… um.

### Kate Bishop

Kate’s piece would be a neo-classical take on a prince’s solo from 1st act. You know, the kind where he’s all “look at me I’m happy and pretty and definitely not gonna end up dead/heartbroken by the end of the story”.

Or maybe it would be set to Hungarian dances. Because _hunters_ => _bows_ , amirite? (I am sorry.)

### Eli Bradley

Eli would be the tragic prince. Like, the scene in La Bayadère where the prince gets high and flails around being all “woe is me”? Yeah, that. Classic. (The prince actually _is_ tragic, which I find a nice parallel to Eli’s “too intense, but for valid reasons” personality.)

### Tommy Shepherd and Billy Kaplan

Tommy and Billy would dance something modern with a lot of mirrored movements. I saw one _amazing_ [re-imagining of Swan Lake as a story of a man dying from cancer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qURnx4_k-JA) that had duets of two male dancers, and it gave me all the ideas.

### Bonus headcanons because I spent too much time thinking about this

**Natasha Romanoff** as the entire corps the ballet with matching costumes and red wigs, as a huge composite character playing with her questioning of her own identity.

**Tony Stark** with that damn nightlight on the dancer’s chest and a modern ballet solo that’s half low on the floor and part high jumps.

**Jane Foster** that would start out in the stereotypical ballet costume (tutu and all) and would change into a flanel shirt, but the steps would stay the same (because she will fight for her goals in anything she does).

**Steve Rogers** with Peggy and Bucky, dancing simultaneously but not together (separated by time and age and so many other things).

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Four years later, and I _still_ had to add some Thoughts. XD


End file.
